


The adventures of God Lip in New York City

by Maki_Ayase



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 00 liners are 5 years older than 01 girls, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Comedy, Crack, Genz language boomers get out, God - Freeform, JYP Family, Kim Lip is God and she's THIS close to killing a man, Some angst, again no beta but i'm looking, funny haha ha, in this house we don't stan Jesus, there is some violence and swearing hence the teen rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Ayase/pseuds/Maki_Ayase
Summary: Kim Lip is God and she came down to check on her creation. She did not expect to join a notorious Bronx gang called Loona.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Humans are cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how gangs work and how to pay taxes
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> Hyunjin, Heejin and Chaewon are like 22.  
> Oli and Yerim are 17, Yeojin 16.  
> That's the only age gap that's unusual, the rest are proportionate (97's are 25, etc)
> 
> Kim Lip is... pretty fucking old lmao

When Ariana Grande sang that God is a woman, Jungeun couldn’t be more thankful. From the beginning of time, it seemed like men where too self-centred to adequately describe their interactions with her, resulting in a worldwide agreement that the father  _ was  _ a father. It still took them 2019 years, from the birth of that damn Jesus boy people kept saying was her son. The simple good action of not burning a lying woman alive led to a whole cult, causing misery for thousands of years. Couldn’t people get along?

She had been down a few times to observe the humans she had created. While some were pure, others were capable of terrible acts of selfishness and greed. Jungeun believed they could do better, so she let them be for a few centuries before coming back again. Maybe she could leave a little note to the singer, or visit the orange man after his Impeachment.

This time, she wanted to blend in. She had tried once in Jerusalem, in time to see that poor boy be executed. She had come up right after, startled by the violence humans were capable of. They still weren’t free of sin.

2019 in New York seemed a bit better. Way more people lived there then back then, but they seemed more organized. Maybe she shouldn’t have given them the same amount of libido then rats. She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. When she opened her eyes, she was standing on a sidewalk under the night sky, snowflakes slowly falling down, looking orange from a streetlamp on her right. She looked down at herself and smiled. The temperature and the style had evolved, it seemed. She was wearing a long black coat, probably to keep warm in the icy weather. No more sandals, but boots that made a crunchy noise when she walked on the snow.

She passed a few people and smiled, but they were all busy looking down at their feet. She frowned but continued, humming a little tune she had heard some time ago from a fellow named Beethoven, or something like that.

It was noisy in New York. The small cars, the police cars, the firetrucks, the people screaming at each other, she almost couldn’t bear it at all. She bumped into a crowd at an intersection and waited with them. The light turned some colour before they all started moving again.

Within an hour or so, she was feeling way less excited. The few people she had talked to all wanted money or some kind of affection she didn’t quite understand. While she had made humans resemble her, she was free of the greed and fear they all seemed to have. Jungeun pouted, a bit bummed out. They hadn’t changed at all. They sinned all night and day.

Sighing, she looked up to see she was now alone. The snow had started to be heavier and now coated the buildings and cars in a white, fluffy blanket.

“Let it go, let it go…” she mumbled, twirling around and lifting her arms from side to side.

She stepped into an alley and froze upon the scene. A trio of men was talking loudly. One was bent over a body on the ground, his hands in a coat, looking through the pockets, while the two others were cornering a woman with long dark hair, a green jacket laying on the ground next to her. She was pinned to the brick wall by her neck, one of the men’s hand holding her in place. With a closer look, Jungeun noticed that she had a bruised mouth and arm, where the blood seemed to stain her skin. A few bodies were laying around the snow. Surprised, Jungeun took a step back and hit a glass bottle with her ankle. The sound alerted the guys, who snapped their heads back to look at her. Jungeun smiled, a bit concerned by the look in their eyes.

“Hello! Are you looking for something?” She asked. “This woman doesn’t seem like she has what you want. Maybe I can help you, gentlemen?”

They looked at each other and laughed. The man kneeling on the ground got up, followed by another one.

“Maybe you can,” one said, grinning.

“What the fuck are you doing? Get out of here!” The woman screamed but was immediately shut up by forceful hand on her mouth.

The first guy growled and looked back at her. “Wooyoung, shut the bitch up. Now, pretty lady, what’s your name?”

Jungeun squinted her eyes. “You people call me God among many names.”

The guys looked at each other again and laughed out loud, holding unto dumpsters and the wall.

“Yo, she’s real funny! We should totally bring her back, Jun!”

“On God, this chick is fine. Hey, why don’t you come closer, huh? We just want to play a game with you.”

“A game?” She asked, tilting her head.

The woman at the back started squirming around and grunting, but the third guy was holding her in place. Before one of them could lay a finger on her, though, Jungeun heard a screeching noise, and with a few bangs, the men fell to the ground, inert. Jungeun froze up, startled.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you took your time!”

“Well, it’s not my goddamned fault you were ambushed! I was making myself some garlic bread!”

“Oh for fuck’s sakes, Hyunjin!”

Jungeun looked up at the two bickering voices, who ended up being the woman from earlier and a new one. She was dressed all in black and holding a handgun in one hand, and the green coat in the other.

“Here, you dropped this.”

“Thanks.”

The woman put the coat back on with difficulty, so the other one helped her put her arm in one sleeve. She grunted and clutched her arm, where a nasty cut dug into her shoulder.

“Wait, Heejin, are you bleeding?”

“Yeah, Nichkhun was seconds away from finishing me before she showed up,” she replied, pointing at Jungeun.

The two women looked at her, so Jungeun smiled. “Hello.”

Hyunjin frowned and looked back at Heejin with the same expression.

“Did I miss something?”

Heejin shrugged and looked down, so Jungeun followed her gaze. A red puddle was slowly forming around her feet. Blood. It was blood.

“Did… did you kill these men?” She asked, looking up at Hyunjin.

“I mean, yeah. Do you think they’re sleeping or something? You’re welcome for saving your life!”

She rolled her eyes and took out a cigarette from a pack in her pocket and lit it up, taking a puff. She passed it to Heejin, who did the same.

Sin. Sin everywhere, all around her. Jungeun couldn’t take it.

“Yo, this girl said her name was God, can you believe this?”

“On God?”

They both laughed but were interrupted by the so-called God kneeling in the puddle of blood, her hands hovering above the dead bodies.

“They were full of sin, but you are as well! Yet you laugh as if their death is a show! How can you be so cruel?”

Hyunjin frowned and squinted her eyes, not sure if she had heard that right.

“Are you on crack or something? You’re in New York, sis, it’s kill or be killed!”

“Besides, Hyunjin just saved our asses! Do you think they were flexing? JYP doesn’t joke around.”

“But-“

“Have you ever heard of the word ‘gang’, weirdo?”

“Don’t be like that, Hyun. I heard Dahyun was a church girl before she got addicted to stealing money from the government. And cocaine.”

Heejin staggered a bit and shook her head. She looked down, frowning.

“They killed our guys too, Hyun.”

“Yeah, I saw. Let’s go home, it’s getting cold. You look like shit.”

“Fuck you.”

Jungeun put her face in her hands and cried, overwhelmed by the situation. Nothing could save them now. She had seen everything. There was no more kindness nor selflessness anymore. Was there ever any? When they thought her name was Zeus, they still fought dumb wars and spilt blood over the land she had made for them. Maybe Ariana Grande was the only decent one.

“Hyunjin, we can’t let her cry like that. She’s gone get in trouble.”

“What the hell are we supposed to do about it? She walked into this shit-show.”

“She kinda saved my life, bro. Without her, you could have said goodbye to movie night.”

“Aw man, not movie night! Fine, whatever, I’ll go get her.”

Jungeun was suddenly picked up bridal-style and squeaked. She was carried to a black car and shoved on the passenger seat.

“What are you doing?”

“Saving your ass. We can’t have you freezing to death outside,” Heejin replied, smiling at her.

“Besides, you’re a witness. We don’t want you snitching to the popo.”

“Hyunjin, why can’t you just be nice?”

“WhY cAn’T yOu JuSt Be NiCe?” She mocked, closing the driver door and starting the car.


	2. Loonathegangsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I am trained in first aid.
> 
> Also, I am an atheist :) i'm not pushing an agenda don't worry lmao

Jungeun couldn’t help but be curious, even if she was disappointed and on the verge of eradicating the human race from the globe. She had never understood the concept of “self-defence”, since death wasn’t supposed to be bad, really. Good people reincarnated while wicked souls were destroyed. It was rather simple, something that even humans could understand. It didn’t seem they did, though. She didn’t quite understand why Hyunjin kept glancing at Heejin as if she would disappear from the passenger seat. The woman was drifting in and out of consciousness, clutching her bleeding arm, mumbling something here and there.

“Hold on Heek, we’re there.”

Hyunjin drove the car up an alley and parked in a small parking lot between four apartment buildings. She opened her door and quickly ran to Heejin’s side and picked her up from her seat. The woman wasn’t moving, and her eyes were closed.

“Follow me.”

Jungeun nodded and trailed behind the gangster up some stairs. She knocked on the door and was immediately let in, and the door slammed behind Jungeun. She was now in an ordinary apartment kitchen, illuminated by only the stove light. The rest of the living room was dark, but Jungeun couldn’t really see, so she just followed the woman to the bathroom.

“Sooyoung! I need the kit!”

She lay Heejin in the bathtub and pushed Jungeun on the toilet seat harshly, leaving a red handprint on her coat.

“Don’t fucking move from there, alright?”

“What happened?” Someone asked from outside.

A tall woman with long brown hair tied into a ponytail walked in, holding a medical kit in her hands. She gasped when she saw the scene and ran over, kneeling in front of Heejin’s body.

“Did she get jumped?”

“Ambushed,” Hyunjin said, biting her fingernail. “Jun.K’s gang.”

The woman frowned and took the green coat off. She grimaced at the view of all the blood and looked around in the kit.

“Who is she?”

Jungeun turned to the door, where another woman with dark hair was standing with her arms crossed on her chest.

“Some chick. She wasted enough time for me to get there in time, but she went all depressed, so I brought her here,” Hyunjin replied.

“Hyun, give me the needle.”

“On it, Sooyoung.”

“What’s your name?” The woman at the door asked, glaring at Jungeun.

To be honest, she had no specific name. She just found one a few decades ago that she thought was nice, from this king in North Korea.

“Jungeun.”

“Damn, another Korean! I wasn’t really sure.”

“Jinsoul, go get a glass of water.”

“Uh, Fine.”

She turned around and disappeared for a few moments. Jungeun looked back at the mess that was the tub. Hyunjin was keeping Heejin down while the Sooyoung woman was stitching her shoulder. There was blood all over their hands, but Heejin seemed to be okay, even if she was grunting. They got her to sit, and Jinsoul came back with water.

“Is it bad?” Hyunjin asked.

“Not really. The cut severed a few veins but barely any muscles, so with rest she should be fine,” Sooyoung explained, washing her hands in the sink.

Hyunjin nodded and picked up her friend again and walked out of the room, leaving God with the two women.

“Welcome to Loona, kid,” Sooyoung said, shrugging.

“So, what’s wrong with you?” Jinsoul asked.

“Sin. Hyunjin, she sinned,” Jungeun tried to explain, “she killed those men.”

The two looked at each other and smiled.

“Another one.”

“Goddamn, like Dahyun wasn’t enough.”

***

Like the first time, she was ignored entirely and left to herself in a gangsters bathroom. Humanity really was at rock bottom. She walked out of the room and looked around for anything worth her attention. With her powers, she could sense six life forces. She found the stairs leading to the third floor and climbed up, looking at the bare white walls. Jungeun walked along a corridor and peeked inside the first room she found. Heejin was resting on a bed, Hyunjin sitting on a chair by her side, and holding her hand, whispering. Jungeun was thrown off by the atmosphere of the room. The whole time she had been with them, it was cold and full of anger and worry, but now love seemed to flow out of both of them.

She backed-up from the door, confused, and went on with her search. The next rooms were empty until the last one. A woman was lying in a bed, a teenager next to her. Jungeun sensed an aura of death surrounding them, but the same feeling of love and sadness enveloped the room like a cocoon.

So humans could still love, she thought. Among all their flaws, the strongest emotion remained. She would have to investigate some more.

She walked down the stairs and sat on a couch next to Jinsoul, who was typing away on a computer. She had put glasses on, which she kept pushing back on her nose.

“What are you writing?”

“A fake tax report.”

So they didn’t abide by the law.

“Why?”

Jinsoul clenched her teeth and glanced at her. “Because they’re not helping the people in need. Why give them money that they can keep in their pockets when we can use it to buy stuff we actually need?”

“But it’s the law. It keeps order,” she insisted.

“Look, Jungeun, we’re not gangsters for fun. Real people have other problems than middle-class people. Working a 9-to-5 job isn’t enough. Just ask Hyunjin.”

She went back to her computer and grunted. Jungeun waited a few minutes before asking another question.

“Who are the other two?”

“Haseul and Yeojin.”

“What happened to them?”

Jinsoul looked at her and sighed.

“Haseul first made this whole group to help Yeojin and us. She took her in after her parents abandoned her, but Haseul is really sick right now. We’re all trying to chip in to buy meds, but we don’t really know what’s wrong with her.”

They could also feel helplessness, Jungeun noted. Jinsoul shrugged.

“You should go to sleep, it’s almost midnight. You can take any room upstairs.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for saving Heejin, even if you think it was wrong.”

Jungeun didn’t say anything and left. She passed Hyunjin while going up and stopped in her tracks to listen to their conversation.

“She was ambushed, Soul. They know that we know about the location.”

“Did you contact Jooeun?”

“Not yet. JYP will probably come after all of us if we don’t get to the package first. We got rid of 2PM, but you know they’ll send the SK or worse, Twice.”

There was a moment of silence before the sound of computer tiles echoed through the living room.

“I don’t know if it’s worth it. It’s not safe,” Jinsoul said.

“We need the money.”

“But-“

“We can’t run away now. The plan is already in motion.”

Jungeun heard a sigh.

“Go check on your sisters, Hyunjin.”

“Keep an eye on Heejin for me, will ya?”

“She’s gonna be fine. Go home, Hyun.”

“I’ll come by tomorrow after I get Yerim from school.”

“Alright. Good night.”

“You too.”

Jungeun heard the door open and close and continued up the stairs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. One holy behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't buy meth, kids
> 
> P.S: rip Kim Lip's ass

So poverty seemed to be the problem. Jungeun didn’t need to sleep, so she just lay on a bed until the sun rose again, then walked out of the room. She fell face to face with the teenager from yesterday, who widened her eyes and pulled a knife from her pocket.

“Intruder! There’s an intruder!” She yelled, waving the weapon in her face.

Sooyoung ran up the stairs and halted at the scene, sighing loudly.

“It’s okay Yeojin, I know her.”

“Who the hell is she?”

“It’s a long story, just come downstairs, you’ll wake up Haseul and Heejin.”

“Heejin? What’s up with her?”

Sooyoung ignored her and walked down, so Jungeun followed her, the teenager glaring at her. If only she knew that she was threatening God…

“Can I have cereal?” Yeojin asked, sitting down at a small square table in the middle of the kitchen.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

“Try harder.”

“Please, Sooyoung, you’re the best?”

“That’s better!”

Sooyoung opened the white cupboards and grabbed a cereal box, then went to the fridge and got some milk. Then, she poured  _ milk _ first. Jungeun was disgusted.

“I’m sorry, but cereals go first,” she said. “It’s literally the law.”

“There’s no law about that,” Yeojin said, taking a spoonful of cornflakes.

“Well, I’m making one now.”

“And who are you to decided, huh?”

“God!”

Sooyoung shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Jesus Christ, Hyunjin wasn’t joking.”

“The poor boy,” Jungeun agreed, nodding her head.

The two girls looked at each other.

“Where the hell did you get her?”

“Hyunjin brought her back, don’t look at me.”

Yeojin rolled her eyes and started eating. Sooyoung rested her chin in her hands and examined the newcomer.

“So, Jungeun, what do you do in life?”

“Nothing much, really. I walk around and look at people all day long.”

“Oh dang, you homeless?” Yeojin asked.

“Well, no, I have this place I can always go to store my stuff. It’s a long way up, though.”

“We can help you find a shelter if you want,” Sooyoung suggested.

“To be honest, I wanted to learn more about you guys. You confuse me so much that I can’t help but be curious. Maybe humanity can be saved, you know?”

“Alright ‘God’, whatever you-“

Yeojin was interrupted by Sooyoung running around the table to pin Jungeun to the ground. The God screeched in surprise while the woman grabbed her wrists and stuck her knee on her legs, preventing her from moving.

“You’re part of the police, aren’t you? You thought I wouldn’t see through you?”

“What?”

“Yo, Sooyoung, I think that’s a bit much-“

“Stay in your lane, bean!”

“I’m not a police! I don’t have anything that can hurt you and your family! I just want to learn about humans!”

“Soo, maybe she wants to be part of us-“

“I don’t give a shit!”

“WHAT THE FUCK GOES ON IN HERE!”

Jinsoul had suddenly come in, stomping the ground with pink slippers. She was glaring at them, her hands on her hips.

“Sooyoung, get off her.”

“We don’t even know who she is! She could be undercover!”

“Bitch, have you ever seen a cop with an ass that flat before?”

Sooyoung stopped moving and opened her mouth, but stopped herself. She looked down at Jungeun and flipped her over, examining the holy butt of God herself.

“I mean…”

“Let her go.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“Did you guys just check me out?!”

Sooyoung got up, and Jinsoul walked to the table, where she took a seat. Jungeun crawled away from them until her back hit a couch.

“How dare you!”

“Sorry, she’s just a bit frustrated.”

Yeojin chuckled, and Sooyoung slapped her arm.

“We have a lot going on right now. This guy-”

“Jinsoul, we can’t just tell her everything. She might not be a cop, but she’s just a civilian.”

“A homeless civilian, though,” Yeojin added, still eating her cereal. “Maybe she can join us.”

“And do what? Do you have any talents?” Sooyoung asked.

Jungeun couldn’t really show them her powers if she wanted to blend in, but she could still enhance her capacities.

“I can scream really loudly, like a dinosaur.”

“…Okay, and? Can you handle a gun?”

“I would never kill anything. You should also quit that horrible habit. You’ll get your soul destroyed when you die.”

“Do you see what I’m dealing with?” Sooyoung exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

“Can you drive?” Jinsoul asked.

Jungeun shrugged. She had rid a horse a few times, back in the day.

“I guess.”

“Perfect. We can always use a getaway driver.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What’s up, fuckers!”

“Oh hey, Chaewon!” Yeojin exclaimed.

The back door in the kitchen slammed open, and a small blonde woman came in, carrying two Tupperwares™ coloured black with markers. Unlike all the other gangsters Jungeun had met, this one wore a flowery green dress over a white top instead of all black under a long beige coat. Maybe she was different.

“Long time no see! What have you been up to?” Jinsoul asked.

“Nothing much, just cooking some nasty shit here and there… I got some for Amber, that bitch inhales it like it’s fresh mountain air. Can you believe that I get 13 grands for that shit? Oh hey, stranger!” She said, finally noticing Jungeun.

Scratch that. Profiteers could get a lot out of life before burning in death, Jungeun thought, sighing to herself. Maybe humans were doomed after all. If that one had feelings, God would be surprised.

“Meet Jungeun. She’s new here, and her speciality is thinking that she’s God. Ask her anything, and you’ll see,” Sooyoung said, rubbing her eyelids.

“What about a history question? Did Jesus ever kiss his homies goodnight? Doesn’t have to be an apostle!”

“Can you stop talking about that boy? He wasn’t my son!”

Chaewon widened her eyes and looked back at the trio sitting at the table.

“On G, this chick is crazy. Homeboy died for shit, then?”

“His mom’s a whore! I saw it all!” Jungeun added.

Yeojin choked on her spoonful of cereal and Chaewon cracked up, looking back-and-forth from a mad Jungeun to an exasperated Sooyoung.

“Can this morning get any better?” Jinsoul asked to no one in particular.

The door at the back of the kitchen slammed open yet again, and a woman with dark red hair with bangs came running in.

“GET YOUR SHIT FUCKERS, WE’RE GOING AFTER INTRUDERS!” She belted at the top of her lungs, running around and grabbing some stuff here and there.

Sooyoung slapped her hands on her hears and winced in pain. “Holy fucking shit Jiwoo, calm down! What happened?”

“It’s those Fromis assholes again! They keep rolling through our turf like we ain’t shit and breaking stuff on Coster!”

“Say sike right now,” Jinsoul gasped, getting up.

“Bet! Let’s go chase the motherfuckers!” Jiwoo exclaimed, still collecting stuff from the counters.

The gangsters all scattered and ran around the apartment, scavenging whatever they could find. 

“Anybody seen my knife?”

“Yeojin, you’re not coming,” Sooyoung said, looking through the cracks in the couch.

“What? Why?”

“Haseul would kill me if anything happened to you. I’m not making compromises.”

“Fuck you, man!”

“Keep it g, kid,” Jinsoul warned, loading a gun.

“This ain’t fair at all,” Yeojin mumbled, slumping on her chair.

After they all got dressed, they ran to the stairs outside as Jungeun watched them, still trying to understand what was going on. Jinsoul stopped in front of the door frame and looked back at her.

“You know, this would be the perfect opportunity to test your driving skills.”

“I’m not sure if that’s-“

The gangster didn’t let her finish. She threw her coat on her and took her hand, dragging her outside and down the old metal stairs. God tried not to slip on the thin layer of ice coating the steps and clenched her teeth. What was she getting herself into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cops are thicc ✌️


	4. Fuck Fromis_9!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Fromis_9, stream Fun

Chaewon slammed her feet on the back of the driver's seat, causing Jungeun to almost slam the brakes.

"Give me the dab pen, Sooyoung!"

"Why did you come if you just wanted to get fucked up?"

"Gang fights are always better when you're high."

"We can't do that now, we need to be ready for the package, dumbass! This is a hit and run type of shit!" Jiwoo said, turning her head to the backseat.

She was sitting next to Jungeun to guide her to Fromis_9's gang hideout. Jiwoo had followed them the first time by foot, so now she knew where they secretly met up. Jungeun was surprised by her driving abilities, even if she just magically borrowed a professional's. Being God had its perks.

"Turn left at 133."

Jungeun nodded and looked up for street names. She left the boulevard for a residential street and slowed down at Jiwoo's command, who had her head popped out of the window.

"How long until we get there? I'm hungry," Jinsoul whined, hitting her head on the window.

"Park to the side, over here."

Jungeun stopped the car, and Jiwoo jumped out, hiding behind the vehicle. She motioned to Sooyoung and Jinsoul to follow, and like little rats, they crept to the other side of the road. They looked around and jumped over a fence into a private driveway, then ran to the back of the apartment building, where they went out of sight. Chaewon climbed over the centre console and sat next to her.

"So, what's the interest in joining a gang? You don't look so tough."

They didn't believe her anyway, so she might as well tell the truth, Jungeun thought.

"Humans are full of greed and lust for power. I didn't create them that way, so I'm checking if they changed from the last time I came down. To be honest, I'm ready to eradicate you all to remake the world again, but I'm giving you a chance."

Chaewon scoffed and rose an eyebrow.

"And you came to a  _ gang _ to see if humans were worthy of living? Sorry to pop your bubble, psycho, but humans are shit, all of them. From the beginning of time, we just killed each other and destroyed everything. Nothing can save the world, and surely not us."

"I noticed that you can still love, though. Haseul and Yeojin, as well as Heejin and Hyunjin, posses a strong bond between them," Jungeun pointed out. "That's the most important thing in the world."

Chaewon pushed her mouth on one side and nodded.

"2jin have been best friends for years, back when Heejin first got in. She got kicked out of her house for being gay. Oh shit, is that a sin for you,  _ God _ ?"

"Being gay? Not at all. It's recommended, actually. There are way too many of you guys on the planet," Jungeun said, shaking her head.

"Deadass? Epic. So, I was saying that… Right, Hyunjin had to drop out of high school to find a job so she could pay for her sisters' school and an apartment. They were in the foster system for so long but never found a family, just places here and there."

Jungeun frowned. "She's an orphan?"

"Haseul too. That's why she made Loona, to help people like her. Yeojin basically became her little sister. Hyunjin joined first, then met Heejin. After that, Sooyoung came. She had to leave when she failed medical school since her parents wouldn't take her back. Jinsoul is in the same situation as Heejin. As for Jiwoo, I really have no clue."

The blonde woman looked outside and sighed, shaking her head.

"They're all nice people that life fucked over. Now Yeojin has to deal with whatever Haseul has. They needed money, they did what they had to do."

Chaewon was frank, she could sense it. Jungeun looked down at her gloved hands on her lap, thinking. Being a human seemed really hard, all of a sudden. It didn't seem so fun after all.

"Look, Jungeun, you might be a crazy psychopath with narcissistic traits, but you need to get used to all of this if you want to be part of Loona. We kill people because that's what we do, not because it's fun. I mean, sometimes it is, but you know damn well that there's no God. If there was one, he would have come down and helped us a long time ago."

That kind of hurt, but it was true. Jungeun had been lazy, and now her creation suffered the consequences.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"What do you need drug money for?"

Chaewon glanced at her and shrugged.

"My mom's hospital bills. The health care system is fucked now that Obama is gone. Canada is the only option."

Again, everything revolved around poverty, Jungeun realized. She would really have to do something about that later.

A faint scream echoed through the driveway on the other side of the road, so Chaewon frowned and squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what it was. Seconds after, the sound of a gunshot rang and the Loona trio ran back and jumped over the fence.

"Start the car!" Jinsoul yelled, then tripped on her feet and fell face-first on the sidewalk.

Jiwoo slid over the hood and rolled to the ground, opening the backseat door.

"Just roll!"

"But the others?"

"They'll run!"

Jungeun shrugged and pressed on the gas. Jinsoul caught up and jumped in, and Chaewon looked back, frowning in worry.

"Run Sooyoung, run!"

The poor woman was giving it her all, chased by a gang of girls throwing rocks at her. She slowly caught up with their car, and Jinsoul pulled her in. The previously locked gate burst open, and a blue civic avoided the girls running and came after them.

"As expected from a sprint gold-medalist!" Jiwoo said.

"Speed up, Jungeun!" Sooyoung screeched.

"Where do I go?" She screamed back, panicking at the sight of a crossroad.

"No cap, I think Megan's on the roof," Jinsoul said.

Shots were fired at them, and a few bounced off the car, making all of them duck. Jungeun turned a corner, drifting a bit and pressed harder on the gas, shooting the vehicle forwards. She looked at the rear-view mirror and saw a girl holding a microphone out of a window.

"Chuu, slow down the car, or we'll call the cops on you!"

"Your mom raised a little bitch, Gyuri!" The woman yelled back, popping her head out the window.

"Give that shit to me- Hey, assholes! I'll find where your moms live and I'll choke them to death!"

"Go back to school, Jiheon!" Chaewon screamed.

She threw some rocks out the window, and a few landed on their windshield, cracking it a bit. Jinsoul rolled down the window and shot a few times, making the other car swirl from side to side. Jungeun avoided a few cars and went back on the boulevard under the overpass. What was she even doing? Dying wasn't supposed to be scary, but she felt the adrenaline pumping in her human veins and the instinct of staying alive. She couldn't even die! Jungeun skipped a red light and looked in the mirrors, clenching her jaw. The blue civic was still after them.

"What did you do?" Chaewon asked, clutching to her seat.

"Spray-painted their shit and opened a few bags of coke we found. We threw some everywhere," Sooyoung explained, looking back at them with binoculars. "Then we trailed it out to outside. There's too much snow for them to gather all of it."

"Savage."

A bullet broke the glass at the back of the car, causing Jungeun to panic. She had to save them. She drove around a truck and tugged the wheel to the right and burst through a fence. They ended up on train tracks, causing the whole car to jump up and down. To her right, Chaewon took a long drag from the weed pen.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sooyoung screamed, grabbing her shoulder.

"Trying to lose them!"

"Oh my God, Megan fell!" Jinsoul gasped.

Jungeun sped up and drove between trains parked on the tracks. The ground under the tires was as slippery as ice, making the woman lose a bit of control. She tried to look for an opening ahead, but the trains seemed to drag out for a couple hundred feet.

"I messed up. This is never-ending," she said, looking at the mirror again. They were catching up.

"Fuck it. Slow down a bit, so we're side-by-side," Jiwoo ordered, rolling the window down.

"What the fuck are you gonna do?"

"Something that's called a pro-gamer move, Soo. Now, watch and learn!"

Jungeun tensed up when a loud noise resonated above her head. The civic was now by their side. A woman with red hair was hitting the roof of their car with a baseball bat.

"Take that, bitches!"

Jiwoo climbed on the roof of the car and jumped over to their vehicle, effectively knocking the bat out of the woman's hand and slamming it on their windshield. "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!"

Jungeun picked up some speed while the other car went flying out of control and crashed unto a wagon.

"Jungeun, turn around! We need to get her back!" Jinsoul said.

Jungeun grunted but turned the wheel, drifting into a U-turn and going back for the gangster. Dust was flying everywhere, but Jungeun was God, and she could see through anything (which was, sometimes, really embarrassing. One time she saw Da Vinci doing it before marriage. Not a pleasant sight). She slowed down the car and squinted her eyes.

"Chaewon, open your door," she ordered, looking over at the blonde.

"Why'd you stop? We were first on rainbow road! Do you know how hard that shit is?" She replied, glaring back like she was the stupidest person she had ever seen.

"She's high as fuck, lemme do that," Sooyoung said.

She bent over and pushed the handle just in time for Jiwoo to come crashing in. Sooyoung pulled the door back, and Jungeun drove off to the Loona turf, shaking her head.

"Holy shit," Jungeun said, breathing out. That was the craziest thing she had ever done.

"That's the spirit!" Jiwoo exclaimed while making her way to the back seat. "Good job with driving, by the way, that was epic!"

"Where the hell did you learn how to drive?" Sooyoung asked.

"Uh… a professional."

"I thought you said you weren't sure! Man, let me call my boy Davis and hook you up with some racers! You'd get mad cash, girl!"

"Guys, let's go home. We can't leave Yeojin alone for more than two hours, or she'll break something," Jinsoul said.

Jungeun shook her head again, but she couldn't help but smile. Those girls were really something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out when you drive! Rocks can be as slippery as ice!


	5. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's in trouble and it's not Jungeun this time!
> 
> P.S: Read Milf Smackdown if you haven't yet

Today, only Hyunjin and Heejin were in the apartment. The latter had her arm in a sling and was healing well, as she was out of bed and helping Hyunjin cook. It had been a week since the crazy car chase.

“Heejin, get the lid off, you’re gonna make it spill!”

“Fuck, sorry!”

The members had pretty much all accepted her, even if she hadn’t met all of them. She got to share Jinsoul’s room and helped her deliver some stuff here and there. And with some stuff, she meant drugs and USB keys filled with viruses, for some reason. The buyers were all government officials (what a coincidence). Jinsoul really had a thing against the law.

Recently, everything had been calm, so Jungeun was growing bored.

“Why don’t you go sit with Lip over there, huh? You’re making a mess.”

“Fine, I’ll do that then!”

They had given her a codename: Kim Lip. Yeojin said it was to look cool (her’s was Yeo-yeo, for some reason), but the others said that it was to hide her identity. Jungeun had suggested God, but Sooyoung wouldn’t let her.

Heejin walked over to the kitchen table and sat down across from her, pouting.

“I’m generally not that bad, I’m just short of an arm right now,” she said, pointing to her sling.

“She doesn’t want you to get more hurt,” Jungeun stated, glancing at her and noticing her face had become red. “She’s been a little jumpy recently.”

“Uh- yeah, I know… Apparently, some guys have been following her home, so now she’s always looking around for something.”

Jungeun frowned, but she couldn’t say anything because AGAIN, the backdoor in the kitchen was slammed open, almost giving her a heart attack. This time, it was a redhead woman wearing a fancy black coat and sunglasses. Without a word, she walked over and slammed a stack of cash on the table and took her sunglasses off.

“China,” she said.

Jungeun blinked and waited for something else, but the woman stayed quiet while Heejin got up.

“Vivi, hey! Long-time no see!”

“Yooo, Vivi? I thought you were gonna stay ’til February or something!” Hyunjin said from the kitchen.

“The bastards were so dumb I got in almost immediately. Just had to play the rich divorced wife and kill them in their sleep. Thanks to Jinsoul, my documents were able to fool the police.”

“Nice! I’m glad to hear that! Haseul will be happy.”

“What happened to you, Heejin?”

“Got jumped, nothing bad. You should thank her,” Heejin said, pointing to God.

Vivi smiled and looked at Jungeun with squinted eyes.

“And who is that?”

“A new recruit!” Heejin exclaimed. “Meet Jungeun, aka Kim Lip! Her speciality is thinking she’s God!”

“Can you guys stop saying that every time you introduce me?” Jungeun whined.

“Apparently she has professional-level driving skills,” Hyunjin continued.

She sat down next to Heejin and took her cellphone out of her pocket and started tapping. Jungeun had only heard of those types of phone, without ever seeing one in action. Technology really had evolved since the 1960s.

“Here, check this out! Chaewon recorded it!”

Vivi took the phone and tapped on the screen. The sound of screeching car tires and sirens echoed through the apartment, and Jungeun scooted over to look.

“Speed up, Jungeun!”

“Where do I go?!”

“No cap, I think Megan’s on the roof!”

Jungeun was on the screen, turning the wheel left and right and screaming. The camera panned around, and she saw Jiwoo with her head out the door, Sooyoung barely sitting and Jinsoul cocking a gun. Chaewon suddenly appeared on screen, a broad smile plastered on her face.

“Yo, this level of rainbow road is crazy, it’s like I’m in the car!”

Vivi paused the video and shook her head.

“You know what? No, I’m not gonna ask. I just… no, never mind.”

“You missed the best part! She went on the train tracks!” Heejin said.

“Yeojin posted it online and blurred the faces. We got MAD clout,” Hyunjin continued.

“ _ Nothing _ can top the milf smackdown from Cali, though,” Vivi replied, throwing a finger gun. “Jinsoul and Sooyoung love that fucking video.”

2jin nodded while Jungeun squinted her eyes, trying to understanding anything from what just happened.

“How is that possible?”

“What?” Hyunjin asked.

“That’s exactly what happened last week! How did you do to put the scene in the cellphone?”

Vivi looked at her like she was insane.

“Are you sure you’re not a Mormon?” Hyunjin asked, frowning.

“Probably just brain damage,” Heejin said. “Life is hard on the streets.”

Vivi blinked a few times and rubbed her forehead, shaking her head.

“I feel like I missed something. Is Haseul home?”

“Nah, probably touring the shelters,” Hyunjin replied.

“Shelters?” Jungeun asked, tilting her head.

“Part of what we do is to finance homeless shelters,” Heejin explained. “Haseul started Loona for that reason. She used to be in one and saw how hard it was to collect money.”

They did crimes to help others? Jungeun was growing more and more confused. God had always punished criminals, but if they did it for a good reason, what was she supposed to do? When democracy was invented, humans had stopped killing for no reason, and governments had started to be built on the foundation of helping others. But now, according to what Jinsoul and their gang were saying, that wasn’t the case anymore. The distribution of wealth had only worsened from the last time she visited.

The sound of a bell echoed through the kitchen and Heejin reached in her pant’s pocket for her cellphone. The music became louder before she tapped on the screen.

“Hello?”

Everybody looked at her while she frowned and got up.

“What? Are you sure? No, no, don’t move, I’m coming! Stay hidden, I’ll be right there.”

“Who was that?” Hyunjin asked, frowning at her turn.

“Are you in the right headspace to receive information that could possibly hurt you?” The other girl said, biting her bottom lip.

“Don’t fuck with me, Heek. Who was it?”

“It was Hyejoo. Yerim’s in trouble.”

Jungeun saw the woman tense up and motioned towards her friend’s phone. Heejin moved it away from her, taking a step back.

“Don’t! She asked me not to tell you, and if she knows you’re coming, she’ll try to do something stupid.”

“Let’s not waste any time, then. Jungeun, grab a coat,” Vivi said, putting her sunglasses back on her nose.

“What the fuck did they do this time,” Hyunjin murmured.

It seemed like every time something happened to a gang member, they would all freak out and run around, taking whatever they could find and trying their best on the battlefield. Whatever it was. Jungeun still quickly grabbed her coat and followed the others down the steps to a different car. This one looked nicer and less dirty than the one Fromis_9 practically destroyed.

“What are you waiting for? Get in!” Hyunjin ordered.

Jungeun ran to the driver seat and started the car.

“Where do I go?”

“The paintball field!”

“And where is that?” She asked again, drumming her fingers on the wheel.

“Just go to the right.”

God wasted no time. Hyunjin was fidgeting next to her, and she remembered the conversation with Jinsoul on her first night. Hyunjin had younger sisters. She pressed on the gas and turned to her right, driving down the narrow street leading to the avenue and took another right. Hyunjin exhaled sharply and turned to the back.

“What did Hyejoo tell you, exactly?”

“Can I tell you when we get there?”

“Heejin.”

“Ok ok! They were coming back from school, but Hyejoo had to stop somewhere and left Yerim outside for like, five minutes. When she came back, she wasn’t there. She heard a scream and saw her be taken in a car. She managed to follow them to the paintball field, but then she lost them. At least, that’s what I understood. She was panicking.”

Jungeun could see her face in the rearview mirror, and Heejin looked rather upset. Vivi wasn’t saying anything, and anyway, her glasses were too big for Jungeun to see anything. Hyunjin turned back to the front and put her face in her hands, shaking her head.

“Turn left at the next one,” Heejin said.

Jungeun sped up and took the turn a bit late, almost driving over the sidewalk. She hurried down the street until she saw water at the end of a pier. She stopped the car next to an open park, and the gangsters got out, climbing up a fence and running to the dock a few feet away. Jungeun followed them and saw a teenager with dark hair with a Yankees cap, a grey hoodie and jeans pacing around. Hyunjin quickly ran to her and grabbed her collar.

“What the fuck did you do, huh?”

“What the fuck, Heejin? I told you not to tell her!”

“Don’t you play with me! What the fuck happened? Where is Yerim?” Hyunjin said, raising her voice.

The three women were standing around her, waiting for an answer.

“I was just dropping something off, I didn’t know we were being followed!”

“And what exactly was that, huh? Some homework for a friend, perhaps? Oh, wait, that’s right! You dropped out!”

Hyunjin’s face was contorted in anger, and the younger girl blinked a few times. Heejin and Vivi had their jaw opened, looking at each other. Hyejoo looked down and closed her fist, digging her fingernails in her palm.

“You know what, Hyunjin? Fuck you. Yeah, I was dropping weed at some guy’s place!”

“I fucking knew it. So you’re a drug dealer now? Is that how you’re going to get through life?”

“Girls, I’m sorry but we need to save Yerim?” Heejin said, smiling awkwardly.

Hyunjin cursed and took a step back, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Where did they take her?” Jungeun asked, finally stepping in.

Hyejoo looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Who is she?”

“None of your fucking business. Answer her question.”

The teenager grunted and pointed towards the land on the other side.

“They took her to Manhattan? Why take the East River?” Heejin asked, squinting her eyes.

“No dumbass, the little island just there!”

It wasn’t super big, but there was a forest deep enough to maybe hide something in there. Hyunjin slapped her hand in her face and sighed.

“North Island,” Vivi said.

“Fuck. Alright, let’s find a boat. You can drive a boat, right, Jungeun?”

“Me? Uh, I guess?”

“Great.”

Hyunjin’s phone rang, and she took it out of her pocket, cursing.

“Good thing you’re calling, Eunseo. I have something to ask you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivi's a bad bitch and Olivia's a dropout! She's following Chaewon's footsteps awww


	6. Scooby-Doo investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy my bad I didn't update in so long so here's a double chapter! Eat up!
> 
> This might be a bit more serious, but it's still a crack fic... so...

Jungeun jumped on the beach of flat rocks and turned around to pull the boat up-shore. Thanks to a woman named Eunseo that was friends with Hyunjin, they had acquired a motorboat.

“Why the fuck do you need a boat, again?” Eunseo had asked.

“You don’t need to know. Just be sure to tell Exy that the package is gonna be delivered in 15 days. Be ready.”

“Fine. See you around, Aeongie.”

Now, they were on the island. Illegally so, apparently. Hyunjin jumped down at her turn and gave her a hand, and they pulled until the propeller had dug a deep mark in the rocks. Hyejoo, followed by Vivi and Heejin, was already at the edge of the forest, having a conversation.

“Jungeun, I have to make some things clear.”

“What’s wrong?”

Hyunjin glanced over at the trio and scrunched her nose.

“My sister doesn’t know that we’re part of Loona. She thinks we’re in the NYPD and that Vivi is my friend from Hong-Kong that doesn’t speak English well. If she asks you stuff, just say that you’re new from yesterday and that I’m tutoring you, or something.”

“They’re not in the gang?”

“I’m trying to keep them away from danger, but in the end, I guess I failed.”

Jungeun nodded, and Hyunjin did the same.

The beach looked like walls of some sort once protected it, but now some part were broken or just gone. Various pieces of wood and junk were lying around, and a little house was on top of a rock platform farther to their right. Something about this place gave her the chills, and she hadn’t even set foot in the forest yet. Speaking of the woods, Jungeun was a bit troubled the shadow of massive building peaking through, which she had at first mistaken for a mass of trees. Only a few conifers had kept their green, the rest being reduced to corpses of their former selves. She wouldn’t even know if something was hiding in there, even with a clear view.

“Hey! Are you guys gonna stay there all night? Let’s go!” Hyejoo yelled, crossing her arms on her chest.

Hyunjin rolled her eyes but hurried up. They walked in together, carefully stepping around rocks and fallen trees. There was no clear path, indicating the unpopularity of the island. Next to her, Hyejoo was rubbing her trembling hands up and down her arms. Jungeun took her coat off and put it on her shoulders.

“Here.”

“Get it off. I don’t need it.”

“I can see you trembling. Take it, I’m not cold.”

Being God had its perks. Hyejoo rolled her eyes but put her arms in the sleeves. They continued to walk for a little bit until they arrived at the back door of the building. All the windows were broken, but it was still miraculously up.

“Should we go inside?” Heejin asked.

“You wanna abandon Yerim? Of course we have to go in!” Hyejoo said, walking to the door.

Well, door wasn’t the greatest choice of word. There wasn’t any door there, just an opening into what seemed to be a hospital pavilion. Jungeun put her hand on the brick wall and closed her eyes. She could sense the misery and suffering of the patients trapped in the rooms even decades after. Vivi followed the younger girl inside, but Hyunjin and Heejin were both still hesitating.

“Do you think there’re ghosts in there?” Heejin whispered.

“I… No, those don’t exist! C’mon, let’s go in.”

Hyunjin dragged her inside, and Jungeun followed. It was deadly silent except for the crunch of their shoes on various objects on the ground. They explored the first floor, Vivi leading the way with a handgun. 2jin were looking around and walking close to each other, jumping at every sound. Outside, the wind blew stronger and shook the building. Hyejoo grunted and kicked a piece of curtain covered in dirt and snow.

“This thing is going to collapse.”

“Ay, the stairs are fucked,” Heejin said, gathering their attentions to a wooden spiral staircase.

The firsts steps were broken in two, and the elements and insects had eaten the rest. They continued their exploration, but one of the wings was blocked by a wall that had crumbled down. They explored the other side, but again, the staircase had been destroyed. The wind blew again, and Hyunjin shivered.

“Let’s go. They’re not here.”

They walked through a hole in the wall and continued their walk. There were three buildings a few hundred feet ahead. Heejin jogged to a pyramid of fallen trees and waved at the others, who followed her to the hiding spot.

“Let’s split up, gang! There have to be footprints around somewhere.”

“Look around factory, find boat, listen Yerim sounds,” Vivi added, obviously faking a Chinese accent.

“Alright. Heejin, go with Jungeun. I’ll go alone and Hyejoo with Vivi. Y’all set?”

Everyone nodded at Hyunjin, even Hyejoo. She was probably eager to find her sister.

“They kidnapped her for a reason, so she’s probably in no danger until we find her. Make sure your phones are on vibrations. Autobots, roll out!” Hyunjin continued, dashing to the right.

Vivi and Hyejoo ran to the left, leaving Jungeun with Heejin.

“We meet again, partner!” She said, flashing a smile.

“We were together the whole time?”

“That’s not… whatever, follow me!”

The way to the giant-looking manor was so open it was painful to hope that they would go unnoticed. The cold had ripped the leaves from the trees, and Yerim’s kidnapper just had to look by the window to see them. Hyunjin was already at her spot, inspecting the outside of a factory building made of red bricks. Heejin started running directly to their place, and Jungeun had to follow, looking around for footprints that weren’t Heejin’s.

Heejin suddenly tripped on a hidden branch in the snow and face-planted on the ground. She didn’t move for a few seconds but got up when Jungeun was next to her.

“Are you for real?” She whispered.

With one hand, she picked up on end of the stick and stomped her foot in the middle, effectively breaking it in half.

“That’s on the gang!” She said and smirked.

“Heejin, quick!”

Jungeun was already hiding under a window, waving at the woman to come. Heejin ran to her and crouched next to her.

“Anybody in there?”

“Not close to the window. We have to look around for footprints. You take the left?”

“Got it. Let’s meet back here.”

With that, Jungeun went to the right, looking around for any signs of life. Whatever animals lived here, if there were any, didn’t leave any footprint either. From her view, Jungeun could see the side of the factory, but no sign of Hyunjin. She was about to round the corner when her phone moved in her pants pocket. She took it out and tapped on the screen.

Hyunjin had taught her how to use it in case she ever needed to talk to them when they weren’t around. She didn’t think it would be a problem since she could be wherever she wanted with a snap of a finger, but gaining the humans’ trust was more important.

Vivi:  _ We found larges streaks in the snow and footprints, and we tracked them to a boat. They are going towards Heejin’s position. _

Hyunjin:  _ Omw _

Heejin:  _ Jungeun, meeting point. now _

Jungeun looked around, then ran to the back of the house. Heejin was there, one of her legs already on the other side of the window.

“What are you doing!”

“Saving Yerim! Quick!”

Jungeun shrugged, not having any sense of danger, and followed her fellow gangster inside the crumbling mansion. They walked around for a bit until they heard a loud thud on the other side of a wall. Heejin slapped a hand on her own mouth and slid to the ground, motioning to do the same. Jungeun sighed but lay on the ground next to her, looking down at the scene in the basement. A piece of the ceiling had fallen off, leaving enough room for them to see a teenager bound to a chair by ropes and a piece of grey tape stuck on her mouth. Three women were standing around her, talking to each other. Jungeun frowned put her hand on her mouth to stop the sound of her breathing.

“It’s been half a day already, are you sure Loona’s gonna come for her?” One asked, looking at her nails.

“Hyunjin’ll be there for sure, I did the background check. We just have to hope she brings her little gang with her,” another one replied. She had a high ponytail and a bandana covering half her face.

The other one sighed loudly and walked to the prisoner, trailing a finger from shoulder to shoulder, then put a hand on her hip.

“I feel kinda bad. This one is innocent. And she’s like my age.”

“She’s the same breed as her family, killing the vermin at its core is a blessing for the future,” another voice spoke, but it was out of their view. “What if we let her live and she comes after us in a few years? That’d be a bit inconvenient. JYP would be so mad.”

Heejin widened her eyes and started tapping on her cellphone.

“Anyways, it’d be impossible to spare her. The bombs are strong enough to blow off the whole building,” she continued.

“Can y’all shut the fuck up? I’m  _ trying _ to play Animal Crossing, here!”

“We’re trying to keep ourselves entertained, Ryujin! Anything to suggest, then?”

“Fuckin’ keeping guard? What about that, Lia?”

“Shit! I totally forgot about that!” The one with the ponytail said.

“You’re doing a fantastic job as a leader, Yeji.”

Heejin gasped and started tapping more information on her cellphone. At the same time, Jungeun grabbed the edge of the broken ceiling and pushed herself a bit further to be able to see better. They were five in total, and Yerim seemed physically fine.

Heejin pushed herself next to her and shook her head, biting her lip.

“Hyunjin had a hunch, but seeing them again is bad luck,” she whispered.

“Who are they?”

“ITZY. They’re a JYP gang with whom we have some history, here to stop us from getting the package before them.”

“What even is this package you keep talking about?”

As Heejin spoke, a loud noise rang right next to them, making both of them jump in surprise. The ceiling under them gave, and they fell to the ground, screaming as they went down. Jungeun hit her jaw on the ground and pain shot up her head, making the world turn for a while. Heejin was moaning in pain next to her. “Oh God, my fucking ringtone.”

“See! That’s what I meant by keeping guard!”

“Ryujin, if you don’t shut up, I’ll deadass shoot you in the leg.”

“Wait, is that Jeon Heejin?”

Jungeun slowly got up and rubbed the dust off her jacket. Next to her, Heejin hid behind her and silently cocked her gun, then slid it in Jungeun’s back pocket. On her chair, Yerim was squirming around, screaming through the tape on her mouth.

“Well hello there, girls! Fancy meeting you here!” Heejin exclaimed, smiling through the pain.

“That’s not Hyunjin you got there,” Lia said, pointing at Jungeun. “Mind doing the presentations?”

“Oh my, absolutely! ITZY, this is my friend Kim Lip!”

She then pointed to the girl standing next to Yerim. “Yuna.” Then to the one with the ponytail . “Yeji.” Then the one that had made death threats. “Chaeryeong.” Then the whiny one. “Lia.” Then the one with the electronic device in her hands. “and Ryujin.”

“Nice to see you again, Heekkie.”

“Yeah, fuck you.”

“Aw, are you still hung up about the little infiltration?”

“Well yeah! You fucked us over, asshole!”

“Can we get over this and get back to interrogating  _ someone _ ?” Lia said, rolling her eyes.

Chaeryeong sighed and took a gun out of her coat pocket, pointing it at them.

“Where is Hyunjin? Where is the rest of your Loona gang?”

“Jesus Christ, Chae! You’re not joking around!” Yeji exclaimed.

“They caught us slipping. Now we have to make sure they don’t make it out alive.”

“A better option would be to literally activate the bombs since Heejin and her friend are obviously not alone,” Yuna said, still turning around Yerim.

The other four looked at each other and squinted their eyes, then nodded. Ryujin took a little metal box out of her coat and pressed on a button.

“Done. We have five minutes to fuck off.”

“Can we at  _ least  _ kill one of them?” Lia asked, pouting.

“Yeah, sure. Chaeryeong, your call.”

Heejin quickly grabbed the gun in her back pocket, but the other girl was too fast. Jungeun stepped in front of Heejin, and the bullet hit her right in the chest, knocking her back a step. She collapsed and put a hand on her wound. That hurt more than she thought it would! Heejin aimed her gun at Chaeryeong and shot her in the thigh, then shot at Yeji and Lia, who managed to dodge.

“Jungeun!”

“Fuck!” Chaeryeong yelled, clutching her leg.

“Is that all you have, bitch?” Ryujin said, pointing a gun at Heejin, along with Yuna and Yeji. “You’re fucking dead.”

Jungeun thought she was hallucinating when she saw two figures drop from the ceiling unto Yeji and Lia, knocking them out in the process.

“What’s up, fuckers!” Hyunjin screamed, running at Ryujin with a brick. Heejin’s face lit up, and she ran to help her friend.

Vivi made her way to Yuna and started fighting with her, and finally, Hyejoo dropped to her knees next to her, eyes looking around.

“Oh my God, you got shot. Are you okay? Of course you’re not! Holy shit, okay, oh you’re bleeding so much-“

“There’s bombs. Three minutes max,” Jungeun managed to say.

It hurt so much to talk, with all the blood going into her breathing things in her chest. Hyejoo widened her eyes and scrambled to help her get up. God looked around and saw that Vivi was saving Yerim, Yuna clutching her wrist in the corner of the room. Hyunjin was beating up Ryujin while screaming at her while Heejin tried to get her off, pointing a gun to Yeji and Lia, keeping them on the floor.

“Guys, there’s a bomb! We need to get out of here! Jungeun’s injured!” Hyejoo said.

Hyunjin stopped moving and looked at Heejin. She nodded and ran back to them, picking up Jungeun bridal style.

“Vivi has Yerim. Heejin, lead the way with Hyejoo. I got God.”

Heejin found some old stairs, and they followed her out of the basement. The house was filled with holes, so it was not hard to find one big enough to get through. Jungeun saw the red trail that her blood was leaving in the snow behind them. Now she understood why humans tended to run away from pain. That shit hurt! Her senses seemed more acute now than ever. The crunch of the snow under their feet, the crack of branches snapping, the howl of the wind through the trees, the chirps of birds in the sky, Jungeun found peace in the world. They were seconds away from the beach when the deafening sound of an explosion resonated behind them. They all halted and finally took a breath and Hyunjin lay her on the ground. They all gathered around her.

Yerim had a hand over her mouth, and she was crying, Hyunjin next to her, rubbing her shoulder.

“You saved me again,” Heejin chuckled, kneeling next to her. She had a bitter expression, and her eyes were red. “I’m sorry I was too late.”

“The NYPD will be proud of your achievements, Jungeun,” Hyunjin added.

A bit further away, Hyejoo scoffed loudly. “Here you go again.”

“What did you say?”

“Yerim and I aren’t stupid, Hyunjin!”

The sisters faced each other and Hyejoo took a large gulp of air.

“You think I like dropping out? You think I’m wasting my life away? What about you! I’m just trying to help you because every night, you don’t eat, you don’t talk to us, you just smoke outside or go through piles of paper on your bed. You never smile anymore, you come back home from work late, and I’m not stupid!”

Hyejoo glared at her sister and continued rambling, getting even louder.

“I know you don’t work for the NYPD! I know Heejin isn’t your assistant! I know that Chaewon sells meth, I know that Sooyoung isn’t your college friend, I know that when Vivi comes to stay over, it’s to protect us! And I know that she understands what I’m saying!”

“Oh thank fucking God,” Vivi said, rolling her eyes.

“Hold up, assistant?” Heejin asked.

“I know that Jiwoo isn’t a secretary, she street fights under the name Chuu, I saw it with my own eyes! I know that Jinsoul infiltrates the feds on a regular basis! I know that your ‘Captain’ Haseul stole info from JYP and you’re all using it to get your hands on something big! I know all of this because I’m just like you!”

It seemed like the whole world went silent, but the sound of fire burning trees and Jungeun’s rough breathing broke the vibe. Hyunjin had her face in her hands, and Hyejoo was looking down, wiping some tears with the sleeve of Jungeun’s coat. Yerim was crying even harder, muffling her sobs with her jacket.

“Yerim is different. You suck at hiding your stuff, so I’m always behind you, making everything credible so that she can be successful enough to leave this goddamned family. I know that you’re trying your best to give us something better, but I can’t do it. When I’m at school, something just doesn’t click. I got tired of getting Ds all the time. I got tired of being pitied by her, of disappointing you.”

Hyunjin roughly grabbed her shoulder, and Vivi took a step forward, ready to break a fight, but she just pulled her closer and hugged Hyejoo. She broke down and cried with her sister and Heejin smiled, crying at her turn. Vivi nodded and looked at Jungeun.

“Can I look?”

Jungeun nodded, and Vivi moved the shirt to see the wound and put a hand over her mouth.

“I’m not sure you’ll survive that one.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“You know, I’ve known you for a less than a day, but I can say that I’ll regret not getting to kick ass with you. You’re a great woman.”

“Thanks.”

Jungeun coughed and clutched her neck. The sister trio and Heejin gathered around.

“I just want to let you guys know that I’ll come right back. God can’t die.”

“Even in the end, you can’t stop making that joke, huh?” Hyunjin said, smiling.

“Thank you for everything, Jungeun. Do you have any family we could call up?” Heejin asked.

“It won’t be necessary, I don’t have a family.”

Yerim gasped and lay a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I… I wanted to thank you for saving Heejin and me.”

Jungeun hummed and closed her eyes, tiredness taking over. She had never tried dying as a human before, and it wasn’t something she was willing to do again. Next time, she would just heal the wound right up. Her breath slowed down, and when her heart stopped, she flew out of her human shell, looking at the scene under her. Only Heejin and Yerim were crying, while the others just looked down. Jungeun floated around for a bit but quickly grew bored. She snapped her fingers, and a ray of light erupted from the bullet wound, glowing stronger and stronger until it masked the surprised faces of the gangsters.

Jungeun opened her eyes again, back in her body. She sat up and wiped the snow from her hair, sighing. The women had backed-off from around, and they were all looking at her, a mix of fear and curiosity shaping their gaze.

“What? I told you I was God.”

“I’m tripping so hard I see that Jungeun is alive. Can someone snap me out of it?” Vivi asked, blinking.

“If you’re tripping, I’m tripping too,” Hyejoo said, shaking her head.

“I don’t remember eating shrooms…” Heejin continued.

“My college tuition debt is so overwhelming I’m hallucinating,” Yerim whispered.

She pinched the skin on her hand and closed her eyes, then opened them again, and sure enough, Jungeun was still there, looking right back at her. Out of nowhere, Hyunjin threw a snowball at her, making Jungeun scream in surprise.

“What was that for?”

“Just checking if you were a ghost. This is insane.”

“Wait, you were God this whole time, and you couldn’t even secretly erase birds from ever existing,  _ knowing _ I fucking hate them?”

“They are an essential part of the animal Kingdom, Heejin.”

“A real homie would have done that, just sayin’. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesu-I mean God resurrected! That's on the gang!
> 
> ALSO OMG STREAM SO WHAT AND STAN LOONA


	7. What's the plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loona goes to the NoMad hotel and fuck shit up with DIA.

“Jinsoul, did you do it?”

“It’s all on here,” the woman answered, waving a USB key. “The location, the number of people, who they are, we’re all good.”

Today was the big day, and every Loona gang member was there, even Haseul, who Jungeun had never adequately met. Hyejoo and Yerim were sitting on the couch with Yeojin and Chaewon. At the same time, Heejin, Hyunjin, Sooyoung and Vivi were seated at the little table, listening as Haseul was going over their plan. Jinsoul was crouched over her computer on the counter. They had no more chairs, so she just… sat… on the counter. Jungeun was standing near the bathroom door, which was only three feet away from the table. Jiwoo, for her part, was  _ in _ the bathroom.

“Hyunjin, did you call Huihyeon?”

“Yeah.”

There was a lull in the conversation, and Haseul put her hands on her hips and frowned. On the couch, Hyejoo pulled Yeojin’s earpod and waved it around, giggling as the smaller girl whined. 

“And?”

“Yeah, she said she’s coming!”

“Alone?”

“No, with DIA and shit!”

“ _ Thank you! _ God, I really have to ask you three times, huh?”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. Haseul shook her head and looked over at Jungeun.

“So, Jungeun, Sooyoung said you had good driving skills.”

“Good is an understatement!” Sooyoung said, widening her eyes.

“Wanna be the getaway?”

“No way, this bitch is coming with us!” Heejin said.

“Oh yeah, we’re bringing her,” Vivi agreed, nodding.

They hadn’t told anyone about the island resurrection in case the others would all think they were crazy. You kinda had to be there. Jungeun had accelerated Heejin’s healing, and her arm was free of its sling. Sooyoung and Chaewon had been  _ very _ surprised.

“Why? We’ve never seen her fight, but I was there when she drove through a gate and fucked Fromis over!” Jinsoul exclaimed.

“We were there when she fought against Itzy,” Hyunjin said, putting her hands on her hips. “She took Heekkie’s gun and shot  _ all _ of them in the legs, then knocked them out cold. She’s great.”

_ That was a bit much. _ Jungeun looked at the gangster and frowned, but Hyunjin smiled and widened her eyes.

“I can drive,” Chaewon suggested, oblivious to the silent scene in the kitchen. “I was Seunghee’s apprentice, after all.”

“Yes yes, we know,” Yeojin said from the couch. She started fanning herself with her hand and pitched her voice mockingly. “Oh, you’ve never met  _ the  _ Seunghee, the baddest bitch from Oh my girl? You know, the most famous gang in the Bronx? Yeah, we’re on a master-apprentice basis.”

Chaewon grunted and slapped the back of her head. Yeojin whined, and Haseul rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“What are they saying out there?” Jiwoo asked in a muffled voice because of the door.

“Chaewon’s the getaway, and I’m coming with you guys. DIA are coming too,” Jungeun repeated.

“Oh yeah! I love DIA! I think Hyejoo is friends with a few of them, too! Hyunjin told me she had to hide in their car once.”

Jiwoo had had a sudden nose bleed, and Jungeun was nominated to do the relay since today was D-day and in no way were they allowed to be late. Jungeun still had no idea what was going on.

“Sooyoung, Heejin, are we sure that JYP doesn’t know?” Haseul asked.

“Well, we had Exy and the others keep an eye on their base. They’ll phone us if there’s a problem and act as a distraction,” Heejin answered.

“The only people that know about it are them and us. Even Gfriend don’t know about the package,” Sooyoung added.

“Oh fuck, if Gfriend hears about it, we’re never gonna hear the end of it,” Hyunjin said.

“Perfect.”

The leader nodded and blinked a few times. She stumbled back and held onto the counter, frowning. The women around the table all got up, but Haseul rose her hand, stopping them in their tracks.

“Let’s get going. Jinsoul, call the hotel.”

Jinsoul looked at the others, worry in her eyes, but she still took her phone from her jacket pocket and dialled the number.

“Hi, could I book a room for two?”

***

This time, the car they took was a minivan. They needed to fit twelve people, after all. Jungeun was stuck in the middle between Sooyoung, who was trying to stretch in the tight space, and Hyunjin, who was munching on some bread. From what she had understood, the package was supposed to be left in a hotel room guarded by a few guards, and they were supposed to get it before JYP. No one even knew  _ what _ the damn thing was, or what was inside. They just knew they could one-up one of the most powerful gangs in the area.

Jungeun also knew that Haseul was very sick and that if they failed the mission, she would surely die, and all of them would either be killed or left to die in the streets. The mood in the car was tense, and all of them were staying focused on their personal space.  _ Dun Dun  _ by Everglow was playing on the radio thanks to Yeojin, which really wasn’t a bad song, in Jungeun’s opinion, but really made the others on edge. One song she couldn’t bear to hear was the first ending of Soul Eater ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPqCJk2CSro ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPqCJk2CSro) ). Jungeun shivered. One day, Heejin’s addiction to anime would kill people.

“We’re here,” Chaewon called at the front.

The minivan was parked in front of a tall building with an austere facade. There were engravings and sculptures at the top of the windows on the second floor and the arch stone doorframe. A giant flag was hanging from the door, floating around the wind. Hyunjin opened the sliding door, and they all jumped out except Hyejoo, Yerim and Chaewon.

“You guys don’t move from here, and if we don’t come back before sundown at max, run, hide, go to Canada, I don’t care,” Haseul said, pointing her index finger at the girls inside the van. “Just be sure to never come back here.”

Yerim nodded her head with wide eyes while Chaewon looked down at her nails, unbothered. “Y’all better come back! I’m not fucking off without at least selling the damn apartment, and I need Haseul and Sooyoung’s signature.”

Jiwoo cracked a smile, and Vivi rolled her eyes, but she smiled too.

“We’re not gonna move from here, you can go kill people in peace,” Hyejoo answered.

She looked over at Hyunjin, who was helping Heejin tie her coat. Jungeun walked over to Hyejoo and put her hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll make sure she’s safe,” she whispered in her ear.

Hyejoo looked up and smiled, but she didn’t seem convinced.

“Remember? I’m God,” Jungeun continued, raising an eyebrow.

“Ok, ok, Jungeun. I believe you.”

“You just looked unsure, I just wanted to make it clear that I can take a few bullets.”

“Yes, I understand that-“

“Alright, let’s separate!” Jinsoul exclaimed, already on the edge of running across the street.

Haseul had explained that couldn’t all go in like that. First, Yeojin and her would have to cause a scene at the front desk with the help of a few DIA members. The rest of them would go in two teams and make their way up to room number 23, where the package was waiting to be grabbed.

“Hyunjin, Sooyoung, Jungeun, y’all are team 1. Heejin, Jinsoul, Vivi and Chuu, team 2. Now for the rallying cry…”

The others formed a circle and pushed Jungeun in. They all put their index fingers in the centre and whispered so passerby wouldn’t hear them.

“Let’s not fuck up!”

“Hell yeah!”

Heejin’s team walked across the street first and went around the corner of the building. After a few minutes, Sooyoung led their team forward, accompanied by Haseul and Yeojin. When they got on the opposite sidewalk, Jungeun looked up at the facade of the building. It reminded her of those towers humans would build for her 700 hundred years ago. Too bad the big one in France burned. I would have made an excellent background in a music video.

Inside was just as pretty. The walls were painted white with a laminated light brown wood, and in the middle of the hall were a few couches. A few guests of the hotel were either at the front desk on walking around, talking among themselves.

“That’s DIA,” Hyunjin whispered to her.

Three women looked up at them and subtly approached them while Haseul and Yeojin walked to the front desk.

“What’s up bitches,” one of them said, smiling widely.

“Huihyeon, nice to see you,” Sooyoung replied, squinting her eyes.

“Jungeun, may I present to you Huiyheon, Jooeun and Eunice,” Hyunjin said, pointing at them. Jooeun put a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder and smiled.

“Hey Hyun, what’s up? Haven’t seen you since that time we split up when fucking uhh… Nature chased us for fucking up their drug deal! And y’all fuckin’ skrred out!”

“Oopsie, my bad?” Hyunjin said, shrugging.

“Shut up, look at the front desk,” Eunice whispered.

Haseul was making broad movements at the clerk while raising her voice.

“What do you mean one room? I called for three!”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but we’re full-“

“I want to see your fucking manager!”

To her right, Yeojin was screaming loudly and tossing things around, managing to effectively break a vase. The few security guards standing around all crowded the front desk and Huihyeon grabbed Jungeun’s arm.

“Now, we gotta go!”

“ ‘Fuck outta my way!”

Hyunjin led the way to the elevator and pushed the other guests waiting to the sides. Eunice pressed on the fifth-floor button and started looking around in the pockets of her coat. The sudden clash with gravity threw Jungeun off, and she grabbed into the wall.

“Any of y’all got some spare bullets?”

“You didn’t bring rounds?” Sooyoung asked, also taking out a handgun from her inside pocket.

“We didn’t have time to go to the  _ store _ ,” Huihyeon replied, squinting her eyes and smiling.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes but still gave them a handful of bullets.

“Jinsoul and the rest of your gang should be on the other floors getting rid of backups,” Hyunjin explained while cracking her fingers. “The surveillance is doubled on the fifth floor.”

The elevator stopped moving and dinged, and the door opened. Huihyeon looked at Jungeun and grinned.

“Ready to murder?”

“Oh, I don’t kill people.”

“Ok, uhh… Ready to kick ass?”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes and ran out into the hallway, pushing a guest back into their room on the way to a guard.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lmao


	8. Loona x Dia: Spy kids 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! here's loona retrieving the package!

Hyunjin went behind the man dressed all in black, standing his back turned to them and smacked her hand on his mouth, then jabbed him in the back of his legs. He fell to his knees, and she placed her gun on his temple and pulled on the trigger. Jungeun winced, but the sound wasn’t as loud as the other times. Anyways, it wouldn’t stain the red carpet. To her right, Eunice and Huihyeon carefully crept up to another guard standing near the elevator and knocked him out silently. Jooeun ran to help Hyunjin push the bodies to the sides of the walls.

Sooyoung twirled her handgun around her index finger and smiled.

“Whatever you do, don’t drop the rope. Let’s go!”

They slowly crept out of the elevator and looked around the room number 23. It wasn’t in this hallway, as the two DIA member came back from their side and ran to Hyunjin, who was standing at the other end of the hall. Jungeun tried not to trip as Sooyoung pushed her forward and Hyunjin stopped her from falling to the ground.

“What are we waiting for?” Jooeun whispered, trying to take a peek at the next hallway. Hyunjin used her gun to push her back.

“Jungeun, can you… like sense… how many there are?” Hyunjin asked, looking at the low ceiling and scratching her neck.

“What did you say?” Sooyoung said, squinting her eyes.

Jungeun closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She could sense the guests in their rooms and -Oh no, intercourse. She scrunched her nose and continued her search. A mass of people was regrouped in the middle of the hallway, all of them carrying weapons. One of them scratched his lower parts, and Jungeun gagged. She should have made dicks look better. If only she had a second chance…

“23 is on that side. There are seven men in front of the door, two right around the corner and three at the end.”

“Fuck.”

“Hold up, how do you know that?” Eunice said, charging her handgun.

“Eunice and Sooyoung, you take the first two. The rest of us run for the group. On three, one, two, three!” Hyunjin whispered.

Sooyoung jumped around the corner first and started shooting at the guards, effectively killing one and injuring the other. Eunice took a knife from her pocket (How did that get there?) and jumped on the injured guard.

“Intruders!”

“Fuck men! Kill them all!” Huihyeon screamed, running down the hall and punching one in the nose.

The Loona gangster followed, Sooyoung emptying her gun on the squad of men in black and Hyunjin using Jungeun as a shield. God took a few bullets, but she healed right away, not wanting to go through the whole process again. Hyunjin shot two in the head before another man pulled a knife and tried to stab her. Jungeun moved in the way, and the knife went right through her neck.

“Ouchie!” Jungeun exclaimed. “You know, that stuff really hurts!”

Hyunjin shook her head, smiling, and shot the man right between the eyes.

“Are you good?”

“Not really, but let’s go.”

The wound had healed, but a lot of blood had slid to the collar of her coat, down to her shirt. God had almost dropped the rope secured around her shoulder and looked back at Sooyoung, afraid that she “caught her slippin”. Jooeun ran past them and jumped on the wall, then kicked a guard square in the face.

“Take this!”

The three men at the end of the hallway came running at them, shooting their gun everywhere. They all hid behind flower pots and food carts, then popped their heads to shoot at them, then ducked away.

“Hey, I thought you said you didn’t kill people!” Huihyeon exclaimed, smiling as she shoved God in the shoulder.

“Oh, that’s actually my-“

“Anybody got rounds? I’m empty,” Sooyoung said, peeking above the cart.

“Take this,” Eunice said, throwing her a round object.

“You had a smoke bomb the whole time? Why the hell didn’t you use it, dumbass?”

“I don’t know, fuck! I like killing!”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“There’s no time. The hotel probably called the police already.”

Huihyeon jumped from behind her flower and shot the last man standing, then wiped the blood off of her hand.

“Well, let’s go get that package!”

They looked around for survivors, and when they were sure that no one other than themselves was alive, they skipped happily to room 23. Hyunjin put her hand on the handle but hesitated.

“It’s probably locked. How do we open that?”

Then she started laughing, digging in her pocket.

“Just kidding! I have a card.”

Hyunjin slipped the card into the slot, and the green light went off. She smiled at Jungeun, who returned the gesture, and pushed the wooden door open. They ran in, their guns pointed, even Sooyoung that had no rounds. The suite was something that none of them had ever seen. The main room was a living room with a few original paintings, one of them a portrait of Jesus. Jungeun rolled her eyes, annoyed. She really couldn’t get away from that asshole. A few doors led to other rooms, and Jungeun got a glimpse of the biggest bed she had ever seen.

“Wait, don’t shoot! I have a LOT of money!”

A woman was standing in the middle of the salon, midway changed into a bathrobe. She had her hair in a white towel on her head, and her hands raised in the air. Jooeun pushed her down on a couch and pointed her gun at her face.

“Hi! We’re not staying for long. We just want to know where the package is? We were told it would be in this room.”

“Oh, you must have misunderstood. My uncle flew me out without any of my belongings. Everything here isn’t mine, except for that dumb necklace that I can’t open!” She said, playing with a lock around her neck.

“Your uncle,” Sooyoung said, taking a few steps in her direction. “Who is he?”

“Park Jinyoung. Actually, he goes by JYP around here, I think?”

“Oh my God, the package is a human,” Huihyeon loudly whispered.

“What’s your name?” Jungeun asked, smiling.

“Somi. Well, nice to meet you guys, but I think the police is coming soon, so you might want to run with what you have.”

“Well you see, Somi, we actually came to get  _ you _ ,” Hyunjin explained.

Somi widened her eyes.

“Fuck yeah! I always wanted to run away from the police!”

***

Their escape way was on the fifth floor but in a different wing of the building. Jinsoul and the others were supposed to have taken care of the backups, so they just ran out of the room, dragging Somi behind. The Loona girls rounded the first corner, pushing clients out of the way. A few yelled in horror at the view of all the bodies on the floor, some fainted. Hyunjin rounded the next corner and burst through a door. Up above a fridge, a window leading to a little roof was their only way out.

“Who has the hammer?”

“Me!” Jooeun excitedly exclaimed.

She climbed up at the storage boxes until she was on the top of the white refrigerator, and dug out the hammer from her bag, then started pounding on the glass. It shattered after a few hits, and she cleared the pointy sides. She threw it out the window and looked back.

“The rope!”

“Here!” Jungeun said, tossing her the yellow plastic wire.

Jooeun threw one side out the window and attached the other to the fridge handle.

“Let’s go, let’s go! Who’s first?” She asked.

“Fuck outta my way!” Sooyoung yelled, jumping on the boxes until she was at the top. She took the rope and stepped out the window, then went out of view. Somi went second and bitched about the shards of glass, but she managed to go through. They all went until Jooeun was last. No one was after them yet. She slid down the rope and landed next to her gang mates.

“Fuck yeah! Last time I pulled off something that big, Huihyeon broke her nose!”

“Shut the fuck up, dumbass!” The DIA leader exclaimed, her hands shooting to her nose.

“Guys, quick!” Hyunjin called.

They started running to the other side of the roof, jumping above ventilating devices. Jungeun couldn’t lie: she loved the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her human veins. Plus, it wasn’t like they were kidnapping Somi. The girl wanted to come with them!

“Follow me!” Hyunjin screamed, and she jumped to another roof.

Somi stopped in her tracks. “Yo, no way I’m doing that! What if I fall?”

“It’s not that far,” Sooyoung said, shaking her head.

She picked her up bridal style and jumped. Somi screamed loudly, but they made it safely. Jungeun followed, laughing.

“This is crazy!”

“Glad to see that you’re adjusting,” Hyunjin teased.

A car horn echoed, and they all looked down. Chaewon’s minivan was there, and Heejin was waving at them. Next to them, a black car kept honking over and over, and Huihyeon waved.

“There’s the DIA-mobile!”

“How do we get down?” Eunice asked, moving her long hair out of her face. The wind blew them back right into her mouth, and she spat them out, grunting.

“With this!”

Sooyoung pointed to a long yellow tube that went all the way down, like a big slide. Jungeun recognized that as where the workers threw stuff into a trash bin. It also reminds her of one myth the humans liked to tell, about a big snake bitting the end of its tail for eternity. What was it again? Squidward?

“Just hang on to the sides, and you’ll be fine!”

Sooyoung jumped down the tube, and they all followed. Somi slipped and hit Eunice on the shoulder, which made the woman fall on Hyunjin, who fell on Jooeun, and they all slid down and landed on each other.

“Fucking Christ!” Someone said.

“Please don’t say that,” Jungeun whined.

“Quick!” Heejin called, waving at them.

DIA went to their car, and a beautiful woman came out, smiling. Jungeun took mental notes to base her next models on her.

“You guys better share the reward, or we’ll come to your door and burn your blonde meth dealer alive!”

“Yo, what the fuck?” Chaewon exclaimed, popping her head through the driver window.

“Don’t worry Chaeyeon, you’ll have your part,” Heejin said.

They let DIA leave first, and after a few seconds, the Loona gangsters plus Somi rolled out of the hidden alley.

“Hey, by the way, who are you guys?” Somi asked, squeezed between Yeojin and Jiwoo.

“We are Loona!” Haseul said, shaking her hand. “And you are?”

“The package,” Sooyoung said, sighing.

Haseul looked back at her, then gave a big fake smile to Somi, scrunching her nose.

“Can you please put your hands on your ears? Just two seconds, honey.”

“Sure!”

When Haseul was sure the girl couldn’t hear, she looked back at Sooyoung, fuming.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Look, we found her in the room with a necklace around her neck. She’s JYP’s niece,” Hyunjin explained, trying to calm her down.

“No way, she’s JYP’s niece?” Yerim asked.

“Shut the fuck up, Yerim. Put your hands on your ears,” Hyunjin ordered, throwing gloves at her sister’s head.

They turned a sharp corner, and the gangsters fell to the side, grunting.

“Chaewon! What the hell are you doing?” Jinsoul yelled, hitting the small blonde.

“Currently driving away from the police, assholes! Maybe you could fucking help?”

“Crap, the police!” Vivi exclaimed, rolling down the passenger window to look outside. "Hold on... That's TWICE! I recognise Dahyun's car! I see it all the time when I go to Kimmy's to get coke!"

“What’s next? What’s the plan?” Hyejoo asked anxiously.

Jungeun looked at Hyunjin. The woman was typing away on her phone, talking to herself. Sooyoung was leaning over to try to read what she was writing.

“Bona’s garage. Bona’s garage! Quick, turn on 7th avenue!”

“That’s a central artery, dumbass! They’re gonna catch us!” Jinsoul replied.

“Fine! Take 11th avenue to West End, then take Riverside! They want a chase, they’ll get a chase!” Hyunjin roared, raising her fist in the air.

Jungeun shook her head, squeezing back into her seat. She had been in a chase before, but she wasn’t the one the humans wanted to kill.

Oh well. Yolo!


	9. Gender party reveal God ver. (feat. Twice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for MORE&MORE ?????? Me!

“Wow, Dahyun really has a crappy car, huh? The paint is coming off,” Sooyoung said, looking through the back window.

“Oh yeah, I even scratched it a few times with my keys too,” Vivi added, chuckling.

“GUYS! Now is not the time to laugh!” The leader screamed.

Chaewon turned the wheel and they abruptly all fell to the right as she took a sharp turn on 11th avenue. The van drifted to the side and powered forward. Behind them, Dahyun’s messed up orange Lamborghini Miura almost hit a few pedestrians and followed them.

“This thing is like 50 years old, she must’ve paid a shit ton for it,” Hyejoo exclaimed.

“Since when are you a car expert?” Yeojin asked, frowning.

“I have other hobbies, I don’t just sell weed.”

Jungeun looked at the car behind them and gasped as two more appeared behind it.

“Guys, there’s more of them!”

The gangsters all looked, and Jinsoul shook her head.

“Damn, they’re really all there, huh.”

“Omg, is that Chaeyoung? Hi, bestie!” Somi said, trying to wave through the window.

“Chaewon, drive faster!” Sooyoung yelled, throwing a shoe at the small blonde.

“I’m fucking trying!”

“Hyunjin, we won’t make it. They’re faster than us,” Heejin said, putting her hand on the other woman’s shoulder.

Hyunjin balled her fists and looked back at the other cars, who were gaining speed. Jungeun looked at the other women. They were all bitting their lips or fingers as they watched Twice speed up, probably imagining their fate in JYP’s torture dungeons. Yerim suddenly rose her head and smiled, her eyes shining.

“Let’s take the subway! We can get in before they do! They don’t know where we’re heading, so they can’t jump in!”

“Brilliant idea, Yerim!” Jiwoo exclaimed, rubbing her hair. “Chaewon, quick! Take the next right!”

“On it, chief!”

The light was red, but the blonde still tried to avoid the cars and slide to the right. Jungeun helped her by moving the vehicles to the side to make a path and quickly stopped a truck coming the opposite way. Chaewon swerved around cars, driving straight to the end of the street. Beside Jungeun, Heejin unbuckled her seatbelt, shaking her head.

“Fuck it, I can’t take this anymore. Who has the bazooka?”

“A whAT?” Somi exclaimed.

“For real?” Hyejoo asked, widening her eyes. “You guys have a bazooka?”

“Only for emergencies,” Sooyoung explained, putting her hands forwards. “It’s under the bench.”

Heejin slipped under Hyunjin’s legs and tugged on the large tube. She finally pulled it out and swung it at the window, the other girls ducking under the large missile launcher.

“The next stop is at Columbus Circle. Heejin, shoot to create a diversion so we can all run to the station,” Haseul ordered, checking the GPS.

Jinsoul rolled the window down and helped Heejin place the bazooka, then put her hands on her ears. Jungeun blinked a few times, confused. What even was a bazooka? Last time she had seen the gangsters that scared, it was when Hyunjin lost the Uno game to Jiwoo. Chaewon took a left and turned into a roundabout, circling a little tower surrounded by a circular fountain and trees.

“God, please pardon me,” Heejin whispered before aiming at the monument and shooting.

A rocket shot out of the tube and collided with the statue, making it explode into pieces. The people standing around started screaming and ran around into the street, making the other cars swerve and come to a halt. Christopher Columbus was dead. Well, more than dead, now. Jungeun frowned, thinking about why that guy was so important. He was actually a horrible person. All he did was kill people and tell other people about a place that already existed.

“I pardon you,” she said with a smile, putting her hand on Heejin’s arm.

Heejin smiled, putting her hand on hers, and Hyunjin rolled her eyes. The van drifted to a stop, and Chaewon jumped out, screaming at the others to follow. Twice’s cars were nowhere in sight. Vivi grabbed Somi and pulled her out of the car, the package screaming and kicking.

“I know I said that running away from the cops is cool, but no one told me people would be shooting at each other!”

As if to back up her claims, gunshots echoed behind them. Jungeun followed Yeojin, who was running in front of her. They stopped at green railings guarding an underground exit to the subway and Haseul went down the stairs first, followed by the rest of Loona. The ended up on a platform surrounded by tracks and infested with people. Haseul ran to a car stopped on the right and pushed people around to get in.

“Move, bitches! The Twice gang is after us!”

The bystanders started screaming and ran out of the subway car, letting enough room for the whole of Loona to fit in. A few tourists tilted their heads to the side, ignorant to the gang wars in New York. One even brought his phone up, about to call an odd number Jungeun saw through the metal parts.

“Is 911 a backup thing?” She asked Yeojin, pointing at the man.

The girl widened her eyes and ran to the guy, smacking his cellphone out of his hands. “Don’t fucking think about it, or I’ll shoot!”

She pointed a handgun at his forehead, and the guy fainted, dropping to the floor.

“Yeojin, what the fuck!” Haseul yelled. “Is that a gun?”

“Oh my God, why does she have a gun?” Yerim whispered, giggling.

“I need to defend myself, Haseul! What if I get a clear view of the enemy and I’m the only one still alive?”

“No, this isn’t up for debate- ah…”

The leader suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her coat over her heart. Vivi let go of Somi and kneeled next to her, followed by Sooyoung and Jiwoo.

“Haseul!”

The woman breathed in with difficulty and closed her eyes. Jungeun frowned and focused on the Loona leader, trying to find what was wrong with her. God widened her eyes as she realized and took a step back.

“She’s very sick, guys.”

“Yeah, we been knew,” Jinsoul said, glancing at her.

“No, I mean she shouldn’t be moving right now. She needs to go to the hospital.”

“We can’t bring her there,” Heejin said, shaking her head.

“Why?”

The sound of ruckus alerted the gangster, and they looked outside, on the platform. A group of women was pointing at them and screaming. One had pink hair, one blue, one was smiling wide, and the last one was very tall compared to them.

“Fuck, it’s Twice!” Chaewon screamed.

“Oh Em Gee guys! I know them!” Somi said, waving at them. “Hi Jihyo! Hi Sana! Hi Tzuyu! Hi Dah-”

“Oh great, the crackhead came,” Hyunjin said, rolling her eyes.

The four women managed to make their way through, but the subway doors started closing. Vivi ran to the doors and pushed other passengers outside to try to stop Twice from entering, but they just ran to the other door. A few of the woman ran in, but Sooyoung kicked them back. Sana fell to the ground, grunting.

“Whore!”

“Serial killer!” Sooyoung replied.

She got pushed back by Jihyo and Sana came back in, just before the doors shut. No one moved and just looked at each other as the subway started moving. The four women frowned, and Tzuyu slowly pointed at each of them.

“That’s 12, Jihyo… Even for us, that’s a lot…”

“Shut up, I’m trying to think of a plan.”

“Fuck plans! All you have to do is shoot at them!” Dahyun exclaimed, taking two handguns from the pockets of her long beige coat.

“Dahyun, no! You’ll kill Somi!”

“Honestly this is getting less fun than I thought,” the girl said, sitting on the ground. “Are you guys here to save me?”

The four women looked at each other, smiling.

“Well, we don’t really  _ need _ her alive. We just need the necklace,” Sana said, taking her chin in her hand.

“What will the boss say, though?” Tzuyu asked.

“Battle casualty. He can’t prove it anyway,” Jihyo said.

“What? Are y’all serious?” Somi exclaimed.

They looked back at Loona and smiled.

“We’re not as dumb as ITZY. We don’t make mistakes,” Dahyun said, raising her guns again. The other followed her move and fired their weapons at them.

“Jungeun!” Hyunjin screamed, bringing Heejin behind her.

God snapped her fingers and time stopped. A bullet was stuck right in front of her nose, and one was almost lodged in Hyunjin’s forehead. Jungeun pushed it away and flicked her wrist. The remaining bullets fell to the ground like a rain of metal, and she made her way to Twice. She bent all their guns in two and pulled their pants, something she had seen in a few movies humans had made. She smiled, proud of herself, before returning to her initial spot. She snapped her fingers, and the subway started moving again, along with the gangsters. All the passengers had run out, so it was only them. Dahyun fell on her face, tripping on her pants, and Sana slipped on a bullet and landed on her ass. Jihyo and Tzuyu dropped their weapons and pulled their pants up, their face red with shame.

“What the fuck?” Sooyoung exclaimed, coming out from under a bench. “What happened?”

“How are we not dead?” Jiwoo asked, still gripped to a metal pole.

“What happened to their guns?” Chaewon said, pointing at the weapons on the ground. “Why are the bullets on the ground?”

“God is on our side?” Hyejoo said, raising her shoulders.

“Literally. Guys, can I introduce you to God?” Yerim said, smiling. “She goes by Jungeun nowadays.”

Jungeun smiled and waved as the rest of Loona opened their mouth and looked at her.

‘Are you kidding me? That’s why you guys shot-gunned her for the break-in!” Jinsoul exclaiming, pointing accusingly at Sooyoung.

“Hey, I didn’t know! Point at Hyunjin!” 

“The security was doubled on that floor!” The woman said, raising her hands in the air.

“Loona! You will die today!” Dahyun exclaimed, raising her pants back to her waist.

She ran at them, but Yeojin made her trip, and she fell on her face again.

“Suck my fat ass, crackhead!”

She stood still, looking back at Haseul like she waiting to be scolded, but the leader didn’t move. She was breathing with difficulty, and Vivi was still holding her against her body, frowning.

“Jungeun, since you’re God, you can heal her, right?” The Chinese woman said, her voice trembling.

“I can’t.”

The gangsters frowned and looked at each other, confused. Even Twice looked around.

“But why? You’re God. You can do anything you want. Do you not want to help us?” Heejin said, taking a step in her direction.

The subway turned, and they all hung to a metal pole, waiting for Jungeun’s answer.

“I have rules to respect. I can’t just bring anyone back to life. I can heal non-life threatening injuries, but if she’s dying, I can’t stop it. If I stopped people from dying, I’d mess with the point of life itself,” she explained, looking at the ground.

She closed her eyes as she felt a grip on the collar of her coat. Hyunjin was shaking her and screaming at her.

“Are you fucking serious? I thought we were friend, Jungeun! You’re gonna let my friend die like this, in a dumb car garage? She doesn’t deserve it! Haseul did so much for Hunter’s Point, she helped the homeless shelters, she gave us a home, she gave us meaning, she saved our lives!”

Tears started falling from her eyes, and Jungeun looked to the side, ashamed of her helplessness.

“Yeah, to be honest, that’s a dick move, bro,” Tzuyu said, pinching her lips together. “If you’re God, can’t you just do that for them? That shit is legit sad.”

“It’s so sad I’d give them the antidote!” Jihyo exclaimed, bursting into tears. “Why did Got7 do that? All she wanted was to help poor kids!”

“Jihyo, they wanted to steal the package without us knowing. That’s why they poisoned her, remember?” Sana said, throwing her a judgmental look. “She was a spy?”

“I don’t care! If it’s for the good of poor kids, then she doesn’t deserve it!”

“Hold up now, you said antidote?” Chaewon asked.

“YESSSS!” Jihyo said, crying.

“What about me? Did we forget they tried to kill me?” Somi said, pouting.

Loona ignored her as they raised their guns, pointing them at Twice. 

“You guys are gonna give us the antidote now, or we shoot,” Vivi ordered.

“Well we don’t have it on us live up,” Jihyo explained, having stopped balling. “It’s at our headquarters, you know, at JYP.”

“Then, you’ll help us get in.”

“We won’t do that, but we can act as if nothing happened and if we see you there, we turn around,” Tzuyu offered.

“You guys! We can’t do that, the boss is gonna kill us!” Sana said.

“Sana, baby, we’re like team Rocket for now. We’re gonna try to stop them, but we’ll fail,” Dahyun said, getting up once again. “ Jinyoung will be mad, but we’re gonna save some orphans! Ain’t that just fantastic?”

Sana sighed, rolling her eyes. “Fiiiiiiine. You guys are alright, I guess. But also I don’t want God on my back for the rest of my life.”

“You guys are amazing, thank you so much,” Jungeun said, smiling.

She looked back Loona, but they were all glaring at her. Jiwoo came up to her and glared at her. Jungeun trembled, surprised by her unusual aura.

“This is your fault. If we can’t get the antidote in time, we want you out of our sight. God ain’t shit.”

She walked away and sat on a subway bench, getting her cellphone from her pocket. Jungeun clenched her teeth and looked at Haseul. She was going to do everything to get the antidote, even if that meant abusing her power in other ways.


End file.
